DEATH BATTLE: Spider-Man vs Red Hood
by Kill Boss 98
Summary: One of Marvel Comic's most Iconic Superheroes vs DC comics's deadliest Anti-Hero. (Spoilers for Batman vs. Spider-Man)
1. Spiderman Bio

**Before we start, I just want to be clear for those who actually give a shit. Yes, I'm still doing Ghost Rider Vs Sasuke, I'm just having some trouble getting it off the ground. Since this is request, and I like this idea slightly better, I figured that I would do this first. Special thanks to Blackwolf249 for requesting this battle, and again I own nothing.**

 **DEATH BATTLE**

 **Remember when those arrogant mother-I mean Wiz and Boomstick did Spiderman vs Batman? Looking back it's… pretty underwhelming. I'm not promising that this fight will be any better, but I will try to make it for y'all's satisfaction. So instead I'm pinning the famous wall-crawler against The Dark Knight's deadliest former sidekick, Jason Todd AKA: The Red Hood. I am The Kill Boss, and I will be your one and only host/researcher to test their armor, weapons, and skills to found out who will when… a DEATH BATTLE.**

 **Spider-Man:**

 **Bio: Raised in Queens, New York, Peter Parker was that who kid who was always picked on at school, that is until one field trip which involved a certain spider changed his DNA after one bite giving him the abilities of said spider. But rather than use it for good on the first day, he used in a wrestling match as sort of a "get rich quick scheme" and he only cared about himself during the time. But that arrogance was later follows up with the death of his Uncle Ben, as a heavy reminder that: "With great power, comes great responsibility.", a code that Peter still follows under today as the Amazing Spider-Man.**

 **Occupation: CEO of Parker Industries, Superhero/Avenger, Parent**

 **Alias: Tiger, Pete, Wallcrawler, etc…**

 **Girlfriends/ExGirlfriends: A lot (But is now married to Mary Jane)**

 **Feats:**

 **-Stopped a speeding train with just his body at the front and some strands of webbing before it could go flying off the track.**

 **-Saved the multiverse with help of other Spider-Men from said multiverse a few times (those episodes of Spider-Man: animated series, the Shattered Dimensions video game, you get the point).**

 **-Overcame the black suit/symbiote's control over him before Venom came into the picture.**

 **-Won a wrestling match while still getting use to his powers.**

 **-Suggested that Ryan Reynolds should portray Deadpool. No I'm being serious, look it up.**

 **Abilities:**

 ** _Spider-sense:_**

 ** _-Can help worn him of on coming dangers and anticipate his opponents' next move._**

 ** _-His sixth sense_**

 ** _-Can trace radio frequencies_**

 **-Slight healing factor**

 **-Superhuman strength, speed, and agility**

 **-Wall-Crawling**

 **-Martial Artist (inventor of the Way of the Spider)**

 **-Science Major**

 **Weapons:**

 **Web shooters**

 **-Can shoot strand webs that can reach from point A to B in mere seconds**

 **-Can shoot balls of webs that can turn in small makeshift nets on impact**

 **-Can shot electric webs as well**

 **Mask**

 **-Eyes made to move and function like actual eyes made to confuse and intimidate criminals**

 **-Has night vision**

 **Weakness:**

 **-Healing factor is not as fast as Wolverine's or Deadpool's**

 **-Can get killed like any other person despite his high durability**

 **-Tends to joke around more than he should**

 **-Goes against killing**

 **-Not very bright**

 **But what might really be the biggest downsides is how reckless he can get in battle, while he normallly throws insults as a way to distract his opennents, he is still no stranger to being distracted himself, he have been outsmarted in a few battles by the likes of Green Goblin and Dr. Octopus. And every now and then he does come down with a little bit of depression, and seeing what kind of a life he's been living with his Uncle dying right infront of him that should comes as no surprise. But other than that, those are his only down fall.**

"No one can win every battle, But no man should fall without a struggle."


	2. Red Hood Bio

**Sorry it took so long. Moving on…**

 **Red Hood:**

 **Bio:** **Living on the streets of Gotham City, Jason Todd hold a very fateful encounter with the Dark Knight himself when Jason was found trying the tires off the Batmobile… genius… But rather than punishing the young orphan, Batman took Jason in and trained him to be the next Robin after Dick Grayson. But then it happened. Brutally beaten to death by The Joker himself with a crowbar and then had the whole freaking building that he left Jason just after the beating, Jason died before Batman could even save him. But it wasn't over. After Superboy Prime literally punched reality in the face, Jason came back to life fully grown adopting The Joker's supposably original persona: "Red Hood", and used to give criminals a new face to fear. Well, before he kills them of course.**

 **And I agree, barely any of this makes any sense.**

 **Occupation:** **Member of the Dark Trinity**

 **Alias:** **the Second Robin, the Arkham Knight (formerly)**

 **Sanity:** **Not really that crazy**

 **Feats:**

 **-Took over Gotham (temporarily as the Arkham Knight)**

 **-Kidnapped The Joker and held him hostage**

 **-Killed Black Mask**

 **-Became a gun-toting Batman for a little while and Took down Tim Drake (the third Robin) who was also dressed at Batman during the time**

 **-Escaped from Balckgate Prison**

 **Abilities:**

 ** _Lazarus-Enhanced Capabilities:_**

 ** _-Can no longer age_**

 ** _-Comes with a healing factor_**

 ** _-Constantly cheats death with these capabilities_**

 **-Peak Physical Condition**

 **-** **Martial Artist**

 **-Skilled detective**

 **Weapons:**

 **Dual Automatic Handguns**

 **-Jason's primary weapon**

 **-Can combine into a sniper rifle**

 **-Seemingly infinte ammo**

 **Explosive Helment**

 **-Can go off in 1.60 seconds**

 **-Can't be penetrated by blades or bullets**

 **-Least predictable weapon**

 **Batarangs**

 **-Replacements for his shurikens**

 **-Arguably deadlier than shurikens as well**

 **-Common weapons for members of the Bat-family like Jason**

 **Knife**

 **-38 cm in length**

 **-For close quarters combat**

 **Electric Wings**

 **-Six individual blades (three on each forearm)**

 **-Length of each blade is unknown**

 **Generades and tasers**

 **-They pretty much just speak for themselves**

 **Grapnel Gun**

 **-His way of transportation**

 **-Also common with Bat-family members**

 **Weakness:**

 **-Brash**

 **-His anger tends to get the better of him**

 **-Kind of a dumb-ass**

 **-Still human**

 **-Has been manipulated in the past**

 **Despite what you may think, Jason isn't really as cold-hearted as you think. One downside is that ever since he patched things up with his father figure/mentor, he's learned to restrain himself a good bit which may or may not affect how he will do in this fight. The reason why I say that he's an idiot was because that he blamed Batman for not "avenging his death" by killing The Joker when Jason of all people should know that Bruce would never do that under any circumstances. And years before that (still as Robin) Jason actually decided to go on take on Joker BY HIMSELF even though Bruce warned him about not doing so. However, Jason has also grown to learn from his mistakes and became a lot more wiser over the years. And while his methods of crime fighting isn't approved by Batman, Jason is still a credit to the family name.**

"Do I look like Batman to you? Rethink your answer before I fill you up with led."


	3. The Battle

**Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all…**

 **I would like to remind everyone that there will be spoilers for Batman vs. Spider-Man in the official Death Battle episode. You have been warned.**

 **It's time… for a DEATH BATTLE…**

 **DEATH BATTLE**

Spider-Man was just web-swinging across Gotham City and then landing on a roof top letting his arms rest for a little bit.

"Come you asshole! Do your worse! I dare you!" A voice shouted beneath Peter, he looked over the edge of the building down into an alleyway he was on and saw man covered in blood yelling and laying on the ground. Right above that man was a young man wearing a red helmet covering his whole head while also wearing a brown leather jacket revealing himself to be Red Hood who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… if you insist." The former Robin said pulling his gun out aiming at the man shooting him square in the head. The Wall Crawler jumped down and landed infront of Jason feeling disgusted about what just happened.

"Jeez…" He began. "Who are you supposed to be? "The Punisher's Nephew" ?"

"Very funny." Jason replied unamused. "You cloud've stopped from-" Jason then stopped getting a good look at Peter with wide eyes which then quickly narrowed as he pointed his gun at the Spider-Themed Superhero. "I know you… You're the guy who killed Batman, I've heard all about you."

Spidey took a moment to understand until he remembered about you know what, and the eyes both on his mask and inside of it went wide. "Oh yeah… Umm… My bad…"

"So it's true then." Jason concluded pulling out his second gun aiming it at Peter. "Then you're going to pay for that you sorry son of a bitch."

Spider-Man let out a sigh and going into a fighting stance. "Here we go again."

 **FIGHT!**

Jason then opened fire at the Web-slinger who easy dodged every shot and shot at web at Jason's face blinding him. While off gaurd, Peter shot a string of webs at Jason and pulled sending The former Robin flying towards him and kicked him in the chest sending him into the streets. Jason pulled the webbing off his face and shoot his Grapnel Gun on to the next building over changing strategies, Peter quickly followed along after him.

However, when he got on to the roof, Peter saw that he was the one up there as he looked around. His Spider-Sense quickly went off and dodged another bullet that almost got him from behind, he looked behind his back to see Jason perched on a gargoyle of a taller building nextdoor with both of his sidearms combined into a Sniper Rifle. Jason kept firing bullets until Peter shot another web at Jason's rifle, swinging it and throwing a long distance away from them. Jason then hoped off landing infront of Peter pulling out his knife.

"Oh, you got more toys to play with." Spider-Man remarked, Jason just chuckled in response.

"Believe me pal, I have more than enough." Jason then charged at Peter swing his knife. While Peter did dodge a few swings, Jason managed to slash at The Wall Crawler's chest causing him to groan in pain. Red Hood then quickly kicked Peter in the stomach followed by a punch to the face that almost broke his jaw. Peter then clenched his stomach groaning slightly.

"How are you this strong?" Peter asked.

"Hey! It hurts when you hit me." Jason was about to attack again, until Spidey shot two more strings of webbing at Red Hood.

"Not as much as this!" Peter shouted with his webs filling up with electricity shocking Jason making him scream out in agony. Peter then swung Jason into the air and slammed him back down on to the roof crashing through it. Spidey was about to check it out but stopped himself from doing so. "Oh No! I'm falling that again!"

"Good." Jason spoke out from the hole nonchalantly. He jumped back onto the roof with his wings cackling with electricity. "Because personally, I hate running gags."

Jason then ran up to Peter again this time swinging both arms scrapping Spide with a slight "zap" on each hit. But then, Peter grabbed both of Jason's wrist and threw him into the wall of the first building Peter was standing on causing Jason to get stuck. "DAMNIT!" Jason swore in anger.

Spidey just stands from a distance crossing his arms. "Forget The Punisher's Nephew, you looked more like Kaine's long lost brother!" Spider-Man said, but then he realized that he said The Scarlet Spider's real name, and that if Jason was Kaine's brother then he be Peter's as well. Oops…

Mean while, Jason pulled his arms forward with all his might causing his wings break off so he can fall and land on his feet (which he did). Spider-Man then caught with Jason landing infront of him once more at the same spot they were at before.

"But seriously though… Who are you?" Spider-Man asked. Jason then removed his helmet revaluing himself to be a young man around Peter's age with black hair and a black eye mask looking at Spidey in pure rage. Peter then had both of eyes widen again at this sight. "Wait a minute! You're that kid, Robin!"

"Well I used to be Robin!" Jason shouted throwing his helmet as Peter who moved his head away causing the helmet to hit the wall and land behind his feet. "Despite everything that happened between us, Batman was like a father to me. Then you took him away." Jason hissed looking at the ground in sadness. But then Jason looked up back at Spider-Man with a sinister grin pulling out a switch. "But now I'm ending this." He finished pressing the button.

Just as Peter's Spider-Sense went off, he heard "beeping" behind his feet and the helmet blow up sending him flying towards Red Hood did a round-house kick causing Spider-Man to flying (then crashing) into a bunch of trash cans. Peter then looked up to see one of Jason's batarangs speeding towards him. The batarang then hit Peter directly in his forehead impaling it, killing Peter instantly.

Jason looked down at Peter with a satisfied smirk happy to see he finally avenged his mentor's death. "Rest in Peace Bruce." He said walking off.

 **KO!**

 **[We see Jason throwing a genderade at Spider-Man's Corpse destorying what's left of him then firing his Grapnel Gun into the air and taking off]**

 **Another day, another overly sappy ending to show that is about to fictional characters fighting to the death.**

 **Despite being my second Battle for Death Battle, this may still be the closet fight yet.**

 **While Spider-Man may have the advantage in terms of Speed and Agility, but believe it or not, Jason is actually physical stronger than Peter.**

 **In the Iconic Crossover comic: "Superman Vs. The Amazing Spider-Man" Peter was able to land a few hits on the Man of S** **teel, but only because he was in a weakened state. So, when Supes DID go back to being full power Spider-Man kept punching him in his which caused him to break his own arms, so of course, Superman didn't even flinch. Jason on the other had actually managed to surprise (New 52) Supergirl when he smack her hand away. Sure it didn't hurt her, but she at least FELT it, and she admitted that Jason was stronger than any other human she has met. Now, the difference is that Supergirl is physically stronger than her cousin since had been around our sun longer than Kal-El has on her trip to Earth, and she was of course and at full power when she confronted Jason.**

 **And if you have read the only review in this whole bloody Death Battle, I did indeed leave out the "Mark of Kaine" from the battle. Mostly because I didn't know that was thing at first, and yes, leaving it out of the battle after learning about was intentional. But given Jason's Superior healing factor and and arguably better recovery skills, I honesty don't think it would have mattered either ways.**

 **Speaking of, Jason could've easily killed Spider-Man by putting a bullet in Parker's skull. Because most of those times Spider-Man has died in the comics was because he was shot in the head. Which is ironic sence Spidey can just easily disarm Jason.**

 **Finally, most people would often compare Red Hood to The Punisher (hence Spidey's joke at the beginning) whose first debut so happens to be in a Spider-Man comic. But of course, while they are made from similar concepts, they are not the same. Frank used traditional U.S. Military weapons, training, and strategies (which is stuff that Peter has grown famailiar to over the years) to where Jason used everything Batman taught him and his own weapons and used them to kill criminals.**

 **So this Spider bites the dust… again I guess…**

 **The winner, is Red Hood**

 **Red Hood:**

 **+Better Healing**

 **+Had more Leathal weaponry (and more weapons in general)**

 **+Stronger**

 **+More expired killer**

 **-Not as smart**

 **-Main weapon (the handguns) were pretty useless**

 **Spider-Man:**

 **+Smarter**

 **+Spider-Sense can help predict Jason's attacks**

 **+Had many ways to throw Jason off gaurd**

 **-Little Weaponry**

 **-Slower Healing**

 **-Naive**

 **-Jokes around more than he should**

 **Thanks again to Blackwolf249 for requesting his battle. I had fun writing this particular one, I would apologize for the long wait, but I'll probably just sound like a broken record at this point.**

 **And since it's pretty obivious to people who have read Lady Death vs Optimus Prime that Sasuke vs Ghost Rider is up next. There will be no teasers here.**

 **Until Next Time…**


End file.
